Broken Trinity
by SapphireNight
Summary: It took a foundation of three things for Neo to become the One- the person himself, the mentor and most importantly, the lover. However, what would have happened if the heart of that trinity had been lost before Neo was even contacted? Full summary inside
1. Prologue

Authors Note: I do not own anything. I don't own the characters or the settings. They belong to the geniuses called the Wachowski brothers. I am only writing a fanfiction for your enjoyment, and get no money out of it. I just hope you like it.

This is a new project, one that I have had planned for a long time. This is just a taster, I won't actually be posting more of this until after my exams, and probably till after 'NTS- Sapphire's Tale' is completed. I have the story lines mapped out and everything, so don't worry. All I ask is that you read this and enjoy it. If you find any grammatical or spelling errors, please tell me via email- I do check my stories, but one can never see everything. Also if there is some wording that you find confusing or think will sound better another way, please tell me, I would appreciate the help. Constructive criticism is welcomed. 

I have made some changes to this chapter. I advise you read it again, although what has been changed isn't crucial for other chapters. Most of the changes are to the latter half of the chapter. I want to thank Angel-Of-Lightness, Richard the pedantic, Zaneta and a couple of my school friends for helping me with those. I've put reviews for this story at the bottom of the chapter, and I will probably be moving them to the beginning of the next chapter with any new ones as usual when I post again.

Summery: It took a foundation of three things for Neo to become the One- the person himself, the mentor and most importantly, the lover. However, what would have happened if the heart of that trinity had been lost before Neo was even contacted? What would have happened then? Would Neo have even been unplugged?

*If you want to review, but are having problems because of that one review per chapter thing, you could try logging out and then doing an anonymous review. I think that should work. 

*~*~*

"Are there any Agents?"

"Yes."

"Goddamn it."

"You have to focus, Trinity. There's a phone in Wells and Lake. You can make it."

"All right."

"Go."

Trinity disconnected and ran through the door of the hotel room. She burst out into the hallway to see the arrival of the Agent and more police, and she quickly turned and sped in the opposite direction. She could hear them following her, hear the Agent's highly polished shoes not far behind her. And so she ran. Ran with everything in her, with everything she could muster. But still it wasn't enough. They were still behind her, following her, hoping for a chance to try and even stop her. She could hear it. 

She ran out onto the fire escape at the end of the hall, preparing to jump over the rail and get to freedom. She hit the rail with force, managing to stop her movement just in time to look downward and see a second agent blocking her intended path. It was the one agent that had always seemed to find her whenever she was in trouble, that was always there for the opportunity to try and kill her. _Shit!_ Without any hesitation she took the only other rout, and quickly climbed the steps to the roof of the decrepit hotel building, where she set off once again at high speed. She gave no further thought to that Agent Smith. He didn't matter now; she had other assassins to be concerned about. The first agent and the other police were still close behind her.

She sped across the tops of various buildings, easily jumping the small gaps and cleanly racing over the uneven roofing. She smiled slightly inside hearing the uneven footsteps of her pursuers, their little cries and shouts as they tried to follow her. However, she kept her face even, not daring to let any amount of emotion slip out; there was still an agent behind her, and she could clearly hear him gaining on her. She heard the tail tell sound of his gun being withdrawn and then the sounds of the shots as their bullets narrowly missed her head as she turned a corner.

Without hesitation, Trinity continued running towards the edge of the building, a fearless light now blazing clearly in her eyes. Her long strides took her up to the edge and over it, defying gravity, propelling her across the impossibly long distance. Her mind cleared of everything, leaving only an echoing serenity inside, as her legs moved in slow motion over thin air. 

Air that wasn't real, gravity that did not exist. 

She executed the jump perfectly; her mind simply _knowing_ these facts, as she readied herself for the landing as the distance steadily disappeared before her. The jump was completed flawlessly; a gliding angel of the night, defying the physical laws laid down to mortal humans by their god. It was a move among many she had always made to perfection, every single time, from even her very first jump. She was the only person to have ever completed the jump the first time, a fact that she was proud of, a fact that many people praised her for. However, the circumstances of the serenity of her first jump were far from serene.

She somersaulted upon impact, her momentum smoothly bringing her to her feet and she continued running on hard, before hiding behind a partially destroyed brick wall, screening herself from her pursuer. She heard the unmistakable thud of his flawlessly copied landing behind her, and the soft click of his gun as the safety catch was once more removed. The entire level of the building was a concoction of broken walls and building debris, with some evidence of a roof lying isolated here and there. Her eyes started to hurriedly search her surroundings, frantically trying to find an escape route. Just one, any one that would allow her to survive this attack, to enable the moment to become just a memory, a thrilling tale among others of her numerous escapes from the agents fingers. Just preying for one exit that would allow her to survive for one more day. 

After only two or three eternally slow seconds of searching, her eyes focussed on the small old window of an opposite building. Without a further thought, she once again propelled herself towards the end of the building, her legs moving so fast they almost blurred as she fought to gain enough speed to out run the bullets the agent was sending after her. Her feet reached the edge of the building and she once again pushed herself forward, this time having to jump just before a low crumbling wall that just barely reached waist height. 

It happened in a split second, a single moment that she could not have changed, to fast for her to have even noticed. The agent's very last bullet had come closer to her than all its predecessors, and although it was no where near hitting her in a damaging way, that single bullet, that minute little piece of metal ruined all. It is strange how something so small, can cause so much ruin.

It came very close to her feet, just missing them, but hit the top of the crumbling wall, sending rocks and pieces of bricks and mortar scattering forward towards Trinity. One piece of a half-broken brick hit her leg as she thrust her weight forward over the gap. She flew through the air towards the window, the world slowly revolving on its axis. Her arms were perfectly streamlined above her head, her legs straight and together at first. As she neared the window, she bent her fingers over to protect her hands slightly, and moved her head down so it was perfectly in line with her arms and her body. She crashed through the small window as the glass smashed and the weak wooden frame broke under Trinity's force. Glass and wood showered her as she rolled painfully down the stairs, now barely noticing any injuries she sustained. After two tumbles, she brutally stopped her motion down the stairs, her back digging painfully in to the hard uncarpeted floor. Her hands instinctively drew out her guns in a fluid motion, holding them out defensively, pointing at the broken window from she had just crashed through. 

Her arms were shaking. Her breaths were coming out ragged and hurriedly. A stray section of hair hung limply over her face; the black strands mingled with sweat and a small trail of blood down the side of her head. She stayed in that position fearfully, barely able to move, until a commanding voice brought her back to her mission. 

"Get up, Trinity. You're fine. Just get up. Get up!" 

It was her own voice.

She barely even noticed the rich red blood running down her left leg, the latex cover slashed revealing the deep wound and a shard of wood loosely embedded inside. She gave it one glance, quickly reached down with her hand and removed the wood in one motion that brought only a slight moan to her lips. She knew she should not have removed the wooden shard, for it would have blocked some of the blood flow, but it would have been impossible for her to run if it was still there. This was a war, and for anyone to survive, sometimes you had to make extreme decisions. It wasn't real, after all…. After that she was off again. She quickly made her way out of the building and onto the roadside, her hand trailing the rough façade of building subconsciously steadying her as she eyed her exit. A single lonely standing public payphone. 

A rumbling from behind alerted her to the garbage truck driving on the solitary road ahead of her. Trinity knew very well of the danger that the truck presented, especially whilst she was the only person on this almost completely deserted road. Anyone who saw her could alert agents subconsciously within a millisecond, so she was a blatant target. Her fears were confirmed when the truck suddenly swerved round, its occupants taken over by the agents. It stopped facing the payphone, which had just started to ring. 

Trinity's face hardened, slightly fearful eyes grew wider with shock as she sized up the truck. The back wheel suddenly started to spin on stationary ground. Trinity paid no more time to waiting around. A worrier's cry echoed from her lips as she started yet again to move forward, her leg screaming against the torture. She shakily tried to run, but the wound was severely limiting her speed. She could feel it bringing her down, step by step, heartbeat by heartbeat. 

She raced the truck as it continued to speed towards her, daring her to continue forward, seemingly driven on by the knowledge that there was no way for her to turn back now. She reached the payphone just as the truck did, her hand grabbing the ringing handset and bringing it to her ear as her momentum carried her fully into the box of death. 

Her yell was silenced by the great garbage truck colliding with the box, destroying it utterly along with the wall it stood before. Three pairs of highly polished shoes descended form the truck to survey the wreckage with unemotional satisfaction.

~*~

Morpheus stood beside Trinity's sleeping body, hand poised above the spike that entered the back of her head. He had just sent Cypher away, after he had just compromised her position to agents. Knowingly or unknowingly, Morpheus didn't know, but he would find out. His last words to her over the phone were ringing over and over in his head, a broken record that would not play.

__

"You can make it."

He watched the matrix screens from where he stood by Trinity's chair, seeing her hesitate as the garbage truck swung round to face her only exit.

"Trinity… Don't do it. Please. You can't get out. There must be another way, we'll find it... Please, I cant lose you now."

His eyes widened as he saw her race the truck towards the payphone, her speed hindered by her wound. He turned to look desperately at her unconscious face, just willing her to survive.

Suddenly, Trinity's body convulsed, her face contracting into a look of great pain. Morpheus felt something walm splatter across his face. He brought his hand to his cheek and looked in dismay at the flat lining monitor, before pulling his hand back and seeing the red blood staining his palm and fingertips. His eyes flew back to Trinity once more, and he saw what had become of that once innocent little girl.

One side of her lips was stained red from the blood she had coughed up during impact. Out of the corner of her mouth was a thick trail of dark blood running down the side of her face. Just below one eye was a small tear.

*~*~*

Thanks for this chapter to:

Angel-Of-Lightness, big thank you to you for helping me with this version.

GreyElvenWarrior, I have the next chapters planned out. They will look similar to the movie at first, but they will be straying from it as the chapters go on. And all of that just because of one stone that happened to hit her leg…

Kal Torak, sorry, but I wont be writing again for a long time, most likely till after my exams. I hate it as much as you do. Thanks so much for what you wrote!

Zaneta, I hope you find this okay, too.

Cinn, like I said above, I wont be writing for a long time, but there is no way that I am going to leave this.

Hazelle, thanks so much for your review, it's nice to see that other people other than the 'regulars' enjoy my work!

Protectress of Dalidon, thanks for your help, I have rewritten that part to accommodate for that, and well done with your first aid course. Thanks for your help also with 'Trinity'. I hope to hear from you again, tell me what you think.

richard the pedantic, yeah, it is very depressing, isn't it. I've only just really seen that. Well, that's me trying my hand at a slightly new style. Thanks for your help!

Starangel/Bluesky, thanks for your email, I hope you find this version okay aswell.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!


	2. Thomas Anderson

Hello there you kind readers. Thank you for choosing to read the second chapter of Broken Trinity, after my not so popular start, and my long absence due to exams and revision. I assure you that I will not be doing that again for a while! As promised, my next chapter of B.T. is here, and it has not finished. There are still more chapters after this, that I have yet to write, so that will be enjoyable for me, and hopefully for you too. As usual, if you see any spelling mistakes, or something that would probably sound better another way, please tell me. My beta readers are very good, and i do try to check myself, but it is very easy to miss things.

(These review replies were at the bottom of the first chapter)

Angel-Of-Lightness, a big thank you to you for helping me with this version (first chapter).

GreyElvenWarrior, I have the next chapters planned out. They will look similar to the movie at first, but they will be straying from it as the chapters go on. And all of that just because of one stone that happened to hit her leg…

Kal Torak, sorry, but I wont be writing again for a long time, most likely till after my exams. I hate it as much as you do. Thanks so much for what you wrote! I am also going on holiday for two weeks, but I will have another chapter up when I come back.

Zaneta, I hope you find this okay, too.

Cinn, like I said above, I wont be writing for a long time, but there is no way that I am going to leave this.

Hazelle, thanks so much for your review, it's nice to see that other people other than the 'regulars' enjoy my work!

Protectress of Dalidon, thanks for your help, I have rewritten that part to accommodate for that, and well done with your first aid course. Thanks for your help also with 'Trinity'. I hope to hear from you again, tell me what you think.

richard the pedantic, yeah, it is very depressing, isn't it. I've only just really seen that. Well, that's me trying my hand at a slightly new style. Thanks for your help!

Starangel/Bluesky, thanks for your email, I hope you find this version okay aswell.

Now, extra thank yous to both AmbrosiaBunny, my regular beta reader, and actually to Richard the Pedantic also, for looking over this chapter, making sure it is all correct, changing my appalling spelling mistakes. (Richard never stops going on about those!) Thank you my brilliant beta readers, and you have no excuse this time for blowing up my garden or whatever, Richard the Pedantic- I gave you the chapter early to make sure my beautiful garden stays safe.

* * *

Thomas Anderson sat in front of his computer, fast asleep. His latest buyer was over two hours late. Unpredictable as always, last time Choi had come knocking at his door, he had also been late, but it had been just under an hour that time. He had even tried to give Thomas $500 under his asking price, which did not lay well with him.

As time went on, Thomas got increasingly bored. He had started running his usual search for the notorious terrorist and hacker Morpheus, but as usual his search only brought up small reports and minor sightings- nothing useful for him. After about half an hour of waiting for his buyer, Thomas Anderson had fallen asleep right in front his computer.

Having been asleep for over an hour and a half, Thomas Anderson never saw when his computer screen completely cleared and turned black. If he had been awake, he would have tried a few keyboard shortcuts- Ctrl, Alt & Del, Ctrl & X, or checking the power connection at the back of his monitor to try and rectify the problem. However, he remained completely and utterly asleep.

The black screen once more gave a flicker, before it then returned to its usual state, where the search program restarted continuing its search for Morpheus. Thomas Anderson was none the wiser.

* * *

_Loud music pounded overhead where Thomas Anderson stood. He had never really liked this sort of music, but he was willing to put up with it just this once.__He stood waiting in a lonely corner, waiting for something. Liquid night, awakened dreams and yearnings. He did not know why he was there, or where he was, other then he was in a crowded rave nightclub. However, he was neither concerned with his location nor the reasoning; there was just a purpose, and the purpose was for him to be there. He knew how out of place he was there, being that he was the only person not to be wearing or doing anything provocative, but somehow it didn't seem to matter. He was waiting, and that was all his mind told him to do. _

_In the jumbled reality of his confined vision, he saw movement towards him. A ghost; a black spiral of smoke. A woman. As much as he tried, he found he could not identify her; there wasn't any defined lines or markings on her face and her features were all completely blurred. He knew there was something about her that he desperately needed to see, to know, but he just couldn't clarify the image. The strangest thing was that he knew himself, in his deepest subconscious, that he would recognise her if ever he saw her again. They had a connection, he could feel it. His soul was somehow bound to hers in some inextricable way._

_"Feel this?"_

_He saw her move right in front of him, saying something important, yet he could not distinguish the words. She leaned right into him and whispered in his ear, but all he heard was the sound of the crowd, and the warm tingle of her breath on his cheek. There was something not right, something quite obviously painfully wrong. Her breath had a cold, frozen feel to it beneath its outward facade of warmth, much like the veneer of the Matrix itself. Thomas could feel the claws of pain and suffering that were emanating from her lost figure, see the loss that was so horrific and unimaginable pooling out from behind her glacial blue eyes, unspoken words from beyond the grave. _

_As he felt himself falling into the depths of a deep frozen hell, only her eyes stood out to him; a light, glacial blue; the only non blue colour radiating from her as he fell further into hopelessness, was a deep red bloody tear from below her right eye._

_"I'm never letting go."_

* * *

Thomas Anderson jerked bolt upright from his dream with a startled gasp. He was still trying to grasp what he had just seen that for a few moments he gave no regard for the merciless banging at his apartment door, its hinges creaking as they threatened to give way. He quickly glanced at his computer screen, struck a few keys to pause and hide the search, and then moved to open his door with a half tired, half annoyed, "All right, all right."

The door was partially opened to reveal a rather exasperated man and his girl, accompanied by three other people, all of them wearing leather or vinyl and chains attached from here to God knows where.

"What's going on, man? You fall asleep waiting for us or something? I've been knocking for ten minutes!" The man exaggerated, his tone joking yet slightly annoying to listen to.

Thomas Anderson answered him with a small glare, which ended up looking like a gloomy blank stare in his current state of consciousness. "You're two hours late."

"I know. It's her fault." Choi answered, giving a slight glance to the woman wrapped under his arm, then returning to glare back at Thomas.

"You got the money?" Thomas continued, still not entirely convinced about the man.

Choi gave a sigh and dig into his leather coat pocket, revealing a wad of money, which was then stuffed through the door. "Two grand."

Thomas took the money, retreated inside his small room and appeared again a few moments later, disk in hand and money safely stored away. Taking off the chain on the door this time, Thomas hesitantly presented Choi with the disk. He took the object slightly sceptically at first, but a smile then formed on the buyer's face. "Hallelujah. You're my saviour man. My own personal Jesus Christ."

Thomas Anderson grew more uncomfortable and irritated. "You get caught using that…" he started warningly.

"Yeah, I know, this never happened. You don't exist." Choi said plainly to him. Thomas grew even more uncertain. "Right," he said, more to himself than to Choi.

"Hey, something wrong, man? You look a little whiter then usual." Choi stated, not adding his comments about his clothes and dishevelled hair.

"It's nothing, just not sleeping well. I'm not sure if I'm awake or still dreaming half the time. As if nothing is completely real, you know?"

"Mm, all the time. Its called Mascaline. It's the only way to fly." Choi said, slightly dreamily. The girl had been smiling slyly at him, and her eyebrows had also risen at him at the mention of drugs. Thomas looked down, handing his head. _How did I ever get involved with druggies and all this hacking? _He thought to himself.

"Hey, it just sounds to me like you need to unplug, man! Look, how 'bout we show you. What do you think, Dujour? Should we take him with us?"

Thomas saw as her eyes dropped to take him all in, her smile widening slightly as she said huskily, "Definitely."

Thomas felt slightly sick at the sight of her. He wanted any excuse not to go with them, he didn't hang around with his buyers; he just hacked, and they paid him the money. No socialising involved. One of the reasons he chose this extra way of making money, among other things.

"No, I cant, I've have, er, work tomorrow." _Yeah, right. Very convincing. Maybe you should get to bed more often,_ Thomas thought to himself.

"Come on, it'll be fun, I promise." Dujour said, turning to embrace Choi, the two of them looking at Thomas, yearning for him to comply. Thomas just saw more tattoos on the woman's body.

"Sorry. I really can't. I have things I need to do. Other customers…"

At that, Choi tilted his head to the side, gave Dejour a little stroke, in which she moved slightly round to the back of him. From his pocket, Choi extracted another disk, similar yet different to the one Thomas had just sold him. He wordlessly passed it to Thomas, and lazily replied only to his enquiring look.

"Some weird dude told me to give this to you. He said it was instructions for something he wanted you to get him."

"I don't do hacking on order and delivery. I'm not a catalogue that you can just chose what you want-"

"Yeah, I know, man. I told him that, but he was real insistent. I wasn't gonna give it to you anyway, but something you just said…" Choi trailed off, and Thomas finally took the disk from his hand.

"Well, nice doing business with you. Have a nice day."

And with that, Choi and his gang turned and left, walking back down the deserted hallway. Thomas Anderson swung his door shut and prepared to get a good night sleep. After he found out what was on the disk.

* * *

For those who might nit-pick, I do use scripts when writing. And yes I have kept to the script as far as I want, but anything that diverges from that is for a reason, its part of the story. As with the theory of alternate realities, the story is parallel to the original, until the event that changed the course of its history. After that, things are pretty similar to the original timeline, but start to separate and change from that original as time goes on, until the two realities are quite different from each other. And all because of one single event, like a stone causing Trinity to miss judge the jump through the window, ending in her damaging her leg, and never making it out in time. 


	3. Aftermath

Yet another chapter of Broken Trinity. I'm hoping that you're enjoying the story. If you have any questions or quieries, just ask; same goes for any comments. And any mistakes you may find. I do try to look over my work, but you cant spot everything.

Oh, and I'm planning to update 'Some Wounds Never Heal' soon. If you havent read it, please do, and tell me what you think. I've changed the summary, which I hope will draw more readers, but I would really appreciate your comments.

* * *

"I am, to say the least, disappointed in you, Mr Anderson. You came highly recommended from you last, what is this, three jobs? 

"This is not the first time you have arrived late at MetaCortex, Mr Anderson. It is beginning to get rather of a regular occurrence with you now, and I don't like it. This has to end."

Thomas Anderson shifted his feet as he gave a small nod to the floor, where his gaze determinedly looked anywhere apart from into the eyes of his boss. Thomas knew perfectly well why he had been late.

The previous night after Choi had left, Thomas had reprogrammed his alarm for the Monday wake up and went across to his bed, with the intention of sleeping, only sleep never graced him. Intrigued by the disk that lay a few metres from him, he sat contemplating on his bed until he gave up and slipped the disk into the computer. Loading the disk up, he started reading, in hopes of satisfying his curiosity. Instead, he found the most curious of messages.

Searching for the truth, or the reality behind the fiction? The truth is coming, soon. You either accept or reject it, embrace it or take flight, red or blue. There is no in-between.

This is no game; it is life and death. There is danger where you walk, you must be careful. Sometimes you must embrace what you don't always understand.

Are you ready?

Thomas has been so absorbed in the message, he hadn't been able to sleep for another three hours. By the time he had awoken, he had overslept his alarm by three quarters of an hour. He knew then that he would be having a very bad day.

"If you think that this kind of behaviour is acceptable, then you are mistaken, Mr Anderson. You are not special, the rules do apply to you, and whatever you might think, you are not exempt from them. Now, if I find you sneaking in late again, you will be searching for another job. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr Rhineheart, perfectly clear."

* * *

Morpheus sat on the bench in the solitary room with his head bowed and held in his hands. Before him lay the lifeless body of Trinity. 

He regretted letting her out into the Matrix to watch Neo so often, but deep down, he knew there could have been very little, practically nothing he could have done to stop her. If she had made her mind up about something, that was final. Pretty much only death could ever had stopped her. _And now it had._

After all the trouble and pain Morpheus had been through to set up Neo's unplugging, he seriously hoped the final results were worth it. The Oracle had said that Trinity would be key to finding the one, but Morpheus had never dreamed this is what she could have meant. They had lost Trinity. The Trinity. The expert hacker and undefeatable worrier.

After being told that Trinity would be key to finding the One, Morpheus had taken to asking her about potentials as soon as they were freed. Over time, this had continuously grated on her nerves, and the last time she had been asked, she had replied: "If you ask me that once more, you wont be conscious long enough to receive an answer."

Consequently, Morpheus had never asked Trinity about any other potentials, something that she had been extremely grateful about. Considering her part in finding the One, she hadn't been very eager to spread that she was to be his _lover_, and had become rather uncomfortable with the fact that Morpheus seemed to recognise that she would be close to finding the One. How close, she did not know if he knew, but she had certainly felt herself getting slightly paranoid at ever being called 'the One's girl'. She had sworn that she would kill- or at lease seriously injure- anyone who even came close to suggesting that. Thank God that had never happened. And now it would never happen.

Morpheus wiped one silent tear from his cheek before recovering the woman's face again and turning to leave the room. Quietly sliding the heavy door closed before him, he slowly made his way through the ship to the Captains room, passing a shocked Mouse on the way, hat held firmly in his hand at the sight of his grieving captain.

Sitting in his room for a minute, he thought about the man that had brought their fate down upon them, upon her. Cypher. The name itself meant zero, something of no importance, and that was what Morpheus felt about the man now. However, he felt foolish to have taken his name at face value. Cypher was more then just nothing; in fact, Cypher had just proved he was more then nothing when he brought a dark future down upon them by going to the agents.

After Trinity's death, Morpheus had made sure there had been an investigation. He had been so infuriated with his anger at himself and his grief, that he could not not know if there had been any overlooked causes, or if there had been something that could have been done differently….

He had then found out about Cypher's activity at the operator's console, and then his messages to the agents and the automatic exiting systems he had used to meet with them. Just the idea of what he had done enraged Morpheus. To go behind his back and alert agents to his crews locations, and then to bring death upon not just one of crew members, but most of all, his friend.

He felt sick with himself for not noticing sooner that Cypher had started to distrust him, and he felt sick that Cypher had gone this far as to proving that distrust. Morpheus didn't understand how Cypher had gone about doing his shifts and chores and could have met the eyes of all the other crew members, or to have had conversations with people he was planning to sentence to death. He just could not understand.

He could not understand how Cypher didn't even feel any remorse for what he had done. All he had said was a sick joke about how he hadn't expected her to be the first one to go down. All Morpheus could do was hope that the latest potential would be the One, and at least her death would mean something. Otherwise, he didn't know what he would do. He didn't know where it would end, or if it would end at all.

Just the words of a murderer echoing round his brain.

_"She's still as beautiful in death, isn't she? Just like she's sleeping. All the barriers just melt away. Innocence. Indifference. Nothing."_


End file.
